With the advent of sophisticated mobile devices, users have instant access to information when shopping for items. For example, a user may be able to look up pricing information on his/her mobile device while noticing the item of interest at a retail store. The mobile device may access a pricing comparison website that asks the user to enter the information on the item of interest. Pricing comparison websites typically use a search engine to collect pricing information from random online retailers. Unfortunately, the pricing information conveyed to the user on the mobile device only includes the price of the item sold at a corresponding merchant and does not include additional details and information that may be of interest to the user.